Domesticated animals on farms and ranches across the country have been contained by fences for years. Many of these fences are made of wire or barbed wire that is supported by fence posts or T-posts. In addition to fence posts, users install fence stays across wire rails between fence posts to stabilize the fence. These fence stays allow the user to place fence posts a distance further apart from each other while maintaining the stretch of the fence with less number of fence posts at a minimum amount of labor. The addition of stays to a fence prevents people and animals from passing through the fence. Furthermore, the addition of fence stays helps strengthen the fence should large animals come in contact with the fence. The traditional method of installing and uninstalling a fence stay is inefficient and can be hazardous to the installer's health. The traditional method requires the installer to twist his or her arms and wrists unfavorably to either install or remove a fence stay. The traditional method is not only a time-consuming process, but it also subjects the user to stress and strain on their arms and wrists. The method may even result in repetitive stress injuries. Therefore, the present invention is not only a drill adaptor but also a method of installing and uninstalling fence stays by using the drill adaptor in a safe and efficient manner.